1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to mattresses, and in particular, non-liquid buoyant mattresses.
2. Description of the Related Art
The human body includes irregular contours. When the body lays on a relatively hard flat surface, those portions which protrude the furthest from the central axis of the body, make contact with the surface and bear the full load of the body. Thus, mattresses have long been designed to form around the curvatures of the human body so as to be more comfortable. However, a conventional mattress made of padding and springs necessarily applies a greater pressure to the contours of the body which protrude the furthest from the central axis of the body. These portions of the body are subjected to the highest stresses and thus experience discomfort more readily than other portions of the body.
Waterbeds have long been known to provide more uniform distribution of support. However, waterbeds have been criticized for their substantial weight, as well as the serious damage that results when a waterbed leaks.